Soundwave's Great Day!
by DinoTrap997
Summary: Hey people, Megatron has finally noticed what Soundwave needs. Yep that's right a reward and sexual one at that. Megatron x Soundwave, G1 world, Lots of love to Soundwave. Read at your own will.


Rewards or Punishments?

Chap.1: Soundwave's Reward!

(Warning: May contain sexual themes)

It was another normal start to the day for the Decepticons. There was fights within and outside of their base, everything was as normal as could be...Until now...

*Soundwave report to the bridge. I need the status on the current success of project Alfa* Megatron ordered me in his normal deep tones.

'Affirmative' I responded in a melodic tone of voice.

*Exellent, I'll see you there. Megatron out* And with a click Megatron's voice was gone. So I started to head for the bridge, when I bumped into a certain seeker.

'Oh. Soundwave, didn't expect to see you around. But ah well.' Starscream said in his usual annoying tone.

I kept on walking, ignoring the seeker as I walked right past him and headed straight for my target place.

'Hey! Where you going? I'm talking to you here!' No matter how much that damned seeker yelled at me I kept on walking until he was out of audio and optic range.

I finally reached the bridge, I walked in to see an all most empty room.

'Query: Where is everyone? Solution: Gone on some Autobot attack party or gone out on some other mission.' I asked my superior, which was Lord Megatron.

'Affirmative Soundwave, they have indeed gone on an Autobot attack party.' Megatron answered my question, but he was going to get more from where that came from.

'Query: Why did you not go with them? Logical: You lead them on such a mission, iilogical: Starcream leading mission. Cause: Will lead mission to a doomed failure.' I asked again this time with a hint of curiosity in my melodic voice.

'Hahahahaha. Soundwave you are indeed right, I shouldn't of let Starscream lead this mission. But as the humans say ''What has been done, can't be undone'' or something like that.' Megatron laughed as I stated my question.

*Nod* I simply nodded my head then asked this..

'Query: Should Soundwave give report on the success rate of project Alfa?' I asked as I walked further into the room.

'Ah yes, I almost forgot. Go ahead Soundwave, give me the report.' I complied straight away after Megatron gave his order.

'Success rate of project Alfa: At 87% and rising.' I gave a short but rather interesting report.

'I wouldn't of thought we would of gotten that far this quickly. But that is very impressive..87%..Hmm well done on helping get this project so far ahead of it's target date.' I stopped walking for a second, Megatron was complementing me on the project that we have been working on. As if I had done all the work, in some ways I did. But I was still a little bit surprised.

'Soundwave' I looked in the direction of hearing my name.

'Yes Lord Megatron?' I asked as I turned to face him mech to mech.

'You deserve a reward Soundwave. For always doing as I asked or orded you to do, unlike some mechs apon this ship you are the only one with my full trust and respect.' I was shocked, I didn't show it but I was shocked, Megatron was telling me that I had somehow managed to gain such a thing from him.

Megatron made his way for me, I wanted to back away from him. Oh how much I wanted to back away or disappear into my surroundings, but I stood still as still as a statue. I couldn't move from that spot, I was like a deer caught in the head lights. Frozen and unable to move no matter how much I wanted to.

'Soundwave..' I tensed a little at suddenly hearing my name being whispered gently, like the wind, into my audios. I wanted to shiver but I subpressed it, I wouldn't allow such weakness to show..Not now, not ever!

I looked a little to my left, but before I could do that Megatron gentally licked my audio. I tensed again trying not to shiver at the gesture.

'You deserve a reward Soundwave, so you will get one.' Megatron grinned as he was trying to watch for my reaction.

Starscream happened to walk in, when Megatron started sucking on my neck cables.  
I saw him walk in and I was shocked, clearly so was he.

'Wha..WHAT THE HELL DO YOU TWO THINK YOUR DOING?!' Megatron turned around and straightened. The sound of Starscream must of clearly caught his attention.

'Have you not heard of knocking before you enter Starscream? It seems you have not.' Megatron was usually the second one to start an arguement with his SIC.

'Well excuse me for interupting your alone time, with that freak drone you call your Third-In-Command!' Starscream bellowed as I watched the two of them arguing with each other like a pair of sparklings.

'Well at least my Third-In-Command is loyal! And not a selfless coward like you!' My gaze shifted away from the two of them, just long enough for Megatron to notice that I was going to leave.

'Starscream leave this place, you clearly don't want to stay here much longer. So leave or so Primus help me, I will kill you!' Megatron watched his Second-In-Command leave before catching up to me.

'Now then Soundwave shall we continue with where we left off?' I stopped in my tracks, Megatron would clearly be smiling behind my back. I wanted to just walk off and go some place, any place but here. Except I couldn't, Megatron is my leader and if that was an order I couldn't or wouldn't disobay.

I turned, slowly, to face my awaiting leader. And as I had guessed he was indeed smiling, but what was it I saw in his smile that made me feel..Comfortable.

Every 'con that was in the bridge had left, so that left the two of us alone..Which I didn't get a good feeling about, being alone with Megatron can never be a good thing. Unless your placed in my situation, which was about to be rewarded for something unknown.

Before I could do anything, I was bodily lifted from the ground which startled me. I was placed on a little ledge which was big enough for me to sit on, I looked at Megatron which was reaching for my facial mask.

I almost flinched when he finally reached it, rubbing it with an almost gentleness.

'Soundwave let me see that face of yours, I know you have one under there. So let me see it.' Megatron grinned again, this time I actually showed how shocked I was. But I slowly did as I was ordered.

My mask was gone within 3 nano-clicks, leaving behind my facial features. Creamy white face and lips, with a few scratches here and there, thin black lines ran from my optics and just past my curving lips.

Megatron was impressed that much I could tell from the devious smile he was giving me.  
My visor was burning bright, as Megatron leaned in close to my now bearing face. Rumble then happened to show up at the wrong time, as for when I looked over in his direction. Megatron gentally grabbed the side of my face and dragged me into an unknown kiss.

When Rumble looked up his visor windend, as did mine. I was completely and utterly shocked.

' I come in at the wrong time?' Rumble asked obviously very embarrassed.

Rumble do not be affrad of what you see, Megatron is simply giving me a reward. Or so he said to me earlier. I told Rumble over The Link that I share with all my cassettes

Sure boss, but why's he doin' this to ya now of all times? Rumble always asked questions, since he is young and will want to know things.

Rumble. Come back here in 15 cycles, Megatron will be done by then. Oh if only I knew how wrong I was.

Sure thing boss. Rumble smiled and left the two of us alone again.

'Soundwave, it is time that I ''Deepen'' you reward.' Megatron smirked as he gentally caressed my port plating.  
I gritted my dental plates, trying not to moan at the sudden heat that was coming straight at me.

*Click* There it was the sound of my port plating opening. Megatron licked his lips, but I could bearly see that because he did it so quickly.  
Megatron traced the rim of my port, I almost flinched at the sudden contact.

He finally pushed in one of his digits inside of my port, then it happened a deep moan came out of my vocalizer.  
I covered my mouth as soon as the moan slipped past my lips, Megatron laughed gentally as he removed my hand and kissed me again.

Megatron pushed in deeper and a little bit harder, I moaned so deliciously deep. Megatron added a second digit and repeated the same process over and over again.

Primus, I felt like an inferno my core temperature was rising too quickly. It felt so good and yet I wanted more. What was this feeling I was so deeply receiving?

Pleasure. I was feeling pleasure for the first time in all the vorns I've been alive. I never felt so accelerated before and yet it felt good, no that is an understatement it felt amazing to be filled to the point that you feel like you were going to explode!

5 cycles had passed when I enriched in an overload. My first overload and it felt fantastic. All my circuits working together in perfect harmony, letting out an energy burst that made me what to scream.

10 cycles left until Rumble's arrivel. What was Megatron going to do in that time? And how was he going to do it? Aspecially when we're..In public.

Megatron pulled out his two digits and licked them clean, I was embarrassed but I was happy at the same time. Megatron was finally paying me the attention I wanted from him, not in this way of course but still I got his full attention on nothing but me.

9 cycles and counting, Megatron was hesitating..What was he planning to do next? But most of all where was he going to do it? The troops would arrive any minute from their battle with the Autobots. We were trapped...

Suddenly I was bodily lifted again, but this time Megatron didn't put me down. He was going to carry me somewhere, but where?

'Soundwave, as you know the troops will be arriving..' Yes I already knew that I wanted to say 'Yes just get on with it will you.' But I didn't..I waited...

'So we will be moving to a different location..' Oh for Primus sake there he goes again, I was starting to lose my patience. Megatron was taking his time and I was losing my temper..Fast.

So Megatron finally got to the point. 'Which will be in my private quarters' My temper slided down but my temperature went up a notch. No-one was ever allowed in his room not ever. And when I say no-one I mean no-one was ever to go there.  
But here I was, being carried, going to his own quarters.

Damn. There it went again, my core temperature spiked a little further. I was starting to feel embarrassed, I was heating up to damn quickly.

7 cycles and counting..What was I going to do? Tell Rumble my new location or don't tell him and leave him confused?  
Damn it! I was so confused! Should I or shouldn't I tell Rumble the news?

Telling Rumble wouldn't hurt, but I didn't want Megatron to know I was contacting anyone. So instead of putting one of my servos next to my audio like I normally did, I kept both of my servos next to me and tried contacting Rumble.

Ye Boss ya called? Oh thank Primus it worked.

I have been moved to another location. I told my second youngest creation the news.

Where to Boss? Rumble asked wondering if I was hurt.

Location: Megatron's quarters. I could feel the shock of Rumble through the link. That was to be expected.

Woah. Must be one hell of a reward den. I smiled and Rumble smiled back. That was the first time I ever shared an emotion with any of my creations. It felt good to let them know how I am.

But what felt better, Megatron filling me to the point of overload? Or sharing my emotions with my creations?

4 cycles had passed since we had arrived at Megatron's quarters. 3 cycles left until Rumble arrives, what the Primus was Megatron planning?

*Clank* I jumped down from the little ledge Megatron had placed me on when we first got here.  
Megatron wasn't doing anything so why bother staying?

*Click* I turned my head towards the sound of clicking, I wish that I had never of done that, there he was sitting on his chair. That sound came from his side of the room and there it was. Primus he was a bigger size then I thought, then it hit me.

Megatron was either planning to interface with me, or he would want me to go other there and give him a human term called a ''blow job.''

'Now then Soundwave, lets continue shall we?' I was right he was planning to frag me and he was smirking about it.

I turned my head a little, giving Megatron a little signal which he knew the meaning of.

'Don't worry Soundwave, I know that this is your first time. So I shall make it a memory to never forget.' I was blushing, hard. Megatron knew and he was being non judgemental about it, which I was greatful for.

1 cycle left, was there any point? Rumble would be here soon, but here the big decistion..Do I tell Megatron or don't I?  
1 cycle, 1 Earth minute, not much time. Well here goes nothing..

'Lord Megatron..' I started knowing the look he was giving me was to continue.

'Statement: We are expecting company in less then 1 cycle.' I almost sighed in relief the story was out, but the worse was to come..

'And who is that?' Oh Primus, there it was. The big question, frag!

'Answer: ...Rumble' I gulped.. Was Megatron mad, angry, horrified? No wait he was laughing..Laughing?

'Hahahaha..Rumble? Hum..Well looks like we'll have a third mech in our game..' Megatron hummed to himself..

Game? Game! That is what all this is? A stupid game that Megatron put up himself.. That Primus damned slagger!

*Walking*

Wait what am I doing? This isn't logical, why isn't my body responding? Frag! Megatron..No... I walked, slowly, towards a seated Megatron..My mind was racing..

Stop..STOP! Stop this madness..Why can't I stop myself? Megatron..MEGATRON! 'Mega..tron..'

*SLAP!*

What have I done? What have I done to deserve such a punishment from my own mind?

*BANG!*

' I done?' I whispered gently in my deep melodic voice. I looked down to where Megatron lay..

'Soundwave?' Megatron's voice was as deep as it normally would be, but with the hint of innocence in his voice.

'I..I appologise, Lord Megatron..I don't know what came over me.' I swollowed my pride and helped Megatron up from the floor. I waited for any form of punishment to come my way, but nothing...

*Click*

'Hey boss, I'm 'ere.' Rumble showed up just in time, but he gave me a look of confusion.

'Did somethin' happen in 'ere? You look kinda down boss' I sighed and shook my helm.

'Negative, I am fine.' I looked back in Megatron's direction and then back to Rumble..

'Maybe next time my lord..' I closed my panel plating and left for the door.

'Soundwave!' I turned around and Megatron kissed me on my lip compartments..

'Eww..That's gross..' Rumble said completely grossed out.

'Hahahahahaha..' Megatron laughed again and I placed my face mask back over my face.

'Until the next time Lord Megatron.' I gave a small bow as did Rumble and the two of us left.

'So what was it like to be kissed like that?' I shook my head and sighed again.

'Somethings Rumble are better off not knowing.' I laughed lightly when Rumble whined in disappointment.

'Maybe next time..' I smiled beneath my mask..

What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out.

TBC. 


End file.
